Shadow of Death
by scottsman
Summary: While investgating a robbery that ended in murder Kim and Ron stumble onto an ancient evil, and Ron must call upon and old friend for help.
1. Default Chapter

The laboratory was in a state of total disaster. Kim possible and her side kick Ron Stoppable stood in the middle of it looking down at the broken beakers shattered stools and the remnants of the archaeological artifacts that had been shattered in an obvious fight. In the middle of the floor was the dead body of Professor Vince Gaines head of the antiquities research department of the British museum.

"The guards say that Gaines was dead before they could get here and that the only thing missing as a tablet of Archaic symbols." Kim stepped over the body then kneeling down on the other side she turned the body over and began to examine it.

"That's weird," said Kim after a few seconds, "no sign of any physical trauma that could have been fatal, there's just this mark pressed into his forehead." The mark seemed to be a snake enclosed in a circle.

Kim walked into Bueno Nacho the following afternoon and headed for the usual table that she and Ron used, talking to wade as she went.

"Still no luck on finding that symbol," said Wade, "and I've check every data base that I know of, and believe me that is a lot of databases. It is like that symbol didn't even exist until last night."

Suddenly Kim gasped as she stopped in front of there table which sat there empty.

"Wade I think we have a condition red here," she said, "the local Bueno Nacho has a severe lack of Ron and that isn't normal!"

Just then Kim spotted the note that was pinned to the seat where Ron usually sat she picked it up and read:

**_KP, I know that you're probably thinking that something has happened to me because I'm not there waiting for you. Well don't worry I'm not in any danger. Without going into to much detail I recognized that symbol that we saw last night. You won't find it in a data base anywhere because it is a closely guarded secret. I know about it through an old friend of mine someone that you have yet to meet. We are dealing with an evil beyond anything that we've ever dealt with before by the time you see this letter I'll already be on my way to find this friend. Believe me if I am right about this symbol we'll need his help._**

_**Be careful and watch you back. See you soon,**_

_**Love, Ron**_

_**P.S. there is a twenty dollar bill on the back of this note, **_

_**Eat something!**_

"I can't believe that Ron would go off like this alone," said Kim sinking down into the seat after reading the note.

"I can't believe he knows something that I don't," said Wade, "what does he think he that symbol means?"

**TBC Please review_: tell me if I should continue. _**


	2. Answers and Questions

A lone figure could be seen making his way up a little known trail in the Sierra-Nevada Mountains. His gold hair gleamed in the sun and his brown eyes blazed with the fire of purpose. Ron Stoppable moved along the trail with a speed that would have impressed his best friend Kim Possible. And for a fact it did impress her as he followed along a few yards behind. It had taken her three days to find Ron. From Bueno Nacho she had gone straight to Ron's house only to find out that he had already left for the airport. When she looked in his bedroom she found a bloody towel in the bathroom and Wade's microchip in the sink.

"Wow," said Wade, "he must be really determined to keep his destination a secret if he had the guts to dig that chip out of his own leg. Now Kim was worried sick and about to die of curiosity at the same time and that is what led her to where she was now, surreptitiously following her best friend up the trail. Ron continued up the trail for another mile never slacking his pace. Kim was amazed.

"I've never seen Ron acting so mysterious and sexy." Kim stopped dead in her tracks, "I can't believe I just thought that!" she promptly turned and banged her head against an oak tree before continuing after Ron. After walking another fifty feet Ron suddenly turned right and emerged into a pristine garden. In ground on either side of the walkway were the best looking vegetables plants and fruit trees that Kim had ever seen. There was also lush green grass and Flower covered trellises.

When Kim looked back at Ron from her hiding place she saw him approach a dark-haired boy about his own age who was sitting there apparently meditating. Ron sat down facing him and remained perfectly quiet until the boy opened his eyes. The boy's face widened into a smile.

"Ron Stoppable," he said, "it's good to see you."

"You to Andrew," said Ron.

"I sense that there is something that you came to discuss with me and my family."

"You're right, as usual my friend," said Ron

"Come on then," said Andrew rising to his feet in one fluid motion revealing himself to be the same height as Ron, "My Father and Grandfather usually have their afternoon tea right about know so you are in luck." Rufus popped out of Ron's pocket.

"Yummy tea." He said rubbing his paws together

"Would your lady friend care for some too?" said Andrew turning toward the path.

"Rufus is a boy." Ron replied

"I wasn't talking about Rufus," replied Andrew calmly, "I was referring to the Red-head that is hiding behind that Trellis near the edge of the garden." Kim emerged from behind the Trellis with a sheepish look on her face. Ron looked at Kim and then back at Andrew. He pointed a finger at Andrew.

"Oh you're good," he said.

"How did you know I was back there?" asked Kim, "some sort of Psychic surveillance?"

"No," said Andrew with a smile, "just the simple fact that white lilies don't camouflage red hair very well."

"KP," said Ron, "I'd like you to meet my friend Andrew Caine. Andrew this is my best friend Kimberly Anne Possible." Andrew shook Kim's hand.

"Pleased to meet you," he said, "any friend of Ron's is a friend of mine." Just then they rounded the corner in the path and Kim found her self standing in the doorway of a Shaolin Temple. Andrew stepped forward and pulled the rope to ring the bell. Within a few minutes the door was opened by one of the monks and Andrew, Ron and Kim stepped inside. Andrew led them through the Temple which was filled with the mild scent of incense burning and monks who were doing all manner of things from meditating and practicing Kung fu to tending the plants and making tea. Ron was walking along trying to look austere like Andrew. All at once they reached the living quarters. Andrew led them to the dining area. When they entered the room they came face to face with a brown haired gentleman who appeared to be in his forties.

"Kim," said Andrew, "this is my father, Peter Caine." Just then a gentleman who appeared to be in his early sixties with shoulder length gray hair entered the room carrying a tray on which was a Chinese Teapot.

"Kim," said Andrew motioning to the older gentleman, "this is my grandfather Kwan Chang Caine." Caine smiled and bowed to Kim. Just then an Impish goateed gentleman that looked to be in his mid- to- late seventies stepped out of the shadows and placed a hand on Andrews shoulder.

"How are you my son," he said in his soft voice.

"Very well, my friend," Andrew replied patting the hand on his shoulder.

"Kim," said Andrew turning to her, "This is Lo Sing but he prefers to be known as The Ancient."

Lo Sing bowed to Kim, "they call me that because I am so old." Kim looked back at the tray in Caine's hands and suddenly noticed that instead of the four teacups- one for each of the three gentlemen and Andrew- there were seven teacups one for everyone including Rufus!"

"Okay," she said, "this is majorly freaky, how did he know to bring teacups for the rest of us."

"KP," said Ron, "I learned a long time ago that if you try to figure out Master Caine all you'll get is high blood pressure and a headache."

They all sat down at the table and Andrew poured tea for all of them. Rufus dove straight into his teacup and sucked up all the tea. Andrew and other sipped their tea slowly.

"Ron," said Master Caine, "we are waiting to her your story." Ron grinned and leaned over to Andrew, "Your grandfather is two for two."

"It's like this, Masters Caine," said Ron sitting down his teacup, "a Few nights ago back home there was a robbery at the archaeology museum that resulted in the death of Dr. Vince Gaines the chief archaeologist. When KP and I examined the body we found a mark pressed into the center of his forehead," Ron paused long enough to take a piece of paper out of his pocket and hand it to Andrew's grandfather, "that is a tracing of it I not positive but I think it is the sign of the Chi-ru (Chee-ROO)." As soon as Master Caine unfolded the paper and look at the marking his face lost all traces of humor.

"You are right," he said as he passed the paper to the others at the table, "it is the seal of the Chi-ru."

"What would the Chi-ru want in Middleton," said Andrew's father Peter as he looked at the paper.

"I think it might have something to do with the clay tablet that was stolen." Said Ron

"Um, Excuse me," said Kim waving her hand, "What are the Chi-ru and how does Ron know about them?"

"That," said Ron, scratching his head, "is kind of a long story."

**TBC: Please review!**

_**Next: Ron's Story**_


	3. Journey into the Past

_**Chapter 3**_

_Journey to the past_

Ron took a sip of his tea and leaned back in his chair before beginning his story.

"It all started the summer before I met you, KP," said Ron, "I was Five at the time and my folks and come out here to the family reunion. Well after about an hour I guess I got bored and a wondered off up into the surrounding mountainside. Before I knew it I was lost."

"What did you do?" asked Kim. Ron shrugged.

"I was about to panic when suddenly through the trees I saw a man with shoulder length grey hair walking up a trail that I hadn't seen yet. I thought maybe this man knew the way out so I followed him. I had only walked behind him a few yards when suddenly he turned and looked straight at me."

"Were you scared?" asked Kim.

"Amazingly no," said Ron, "there was nothing about this man that scared me." He asked me my name and I told him and he told me that his name was Kwai Chang Caine. Then he picked me up and took me on up the trail to this temple. When we reached the temple it was just getting dark. I found that he had a grandson about my own age and we became instant friends. Andrew was showing me some Kung fu when his grandfather came and told us that because of the storm that was moving in it would be the next day before he could send someone for my parents."

"Ron, that still doesn't explain who the Chi-ru are and how you happen to know about them." observed, Kim.

"I'm getting to that," replied Ron he took another sip of his Tea then he continued, "It was about midnight when the storm finally began to let up, and all of a sudden everyone was jarred out of a sound sleep by a blood curdling scream. Andrew and I raced to the top of the stairs and peered down at the monks as they crowded around a man who was dead on the floor. His face was contorted with fear. He looked as if he had literally been scared to death and on his forehead was that symbol the snake in the circle." Ron Shuddered, "I'll never forget that night as long as I live. Master Caine told me that that symbol was the sign of the Chi-ru or the Shadow Assassins an ancient sect of murderers it is said they can kill with their minds but it is actually a system of small darts and ancient poisons."

"I remember hearing about them somewhere," Said Kim.

"You probably have," said Ron, "the thing is most people don't really believe that they exist. When I saw the mark on Gaines forehead I knew at once that it was a Chi-ru seal. They don't want people to know who they are they just want us to know what murders they've committed."

"Well," said Kim, "everything makes a lot more sense, but why didn't you just tell me what was going on and where you were going in the first place?"

"Well," said Ron, "First the location of this particular temple has to be kept a secret because of some very powerful ancient Shaolin artifacts that are here, and second the Chi-ru have a habit of killing anyone that they even suspect of knowing too much."

"You don't have to protect me Ron," said Kim smiling in spite of herself.

"I know," said Ron, "but I want to."

"Ron," said Andrew, "you said something about a tablet being stolen?" Ron nodded,

"I never got to see the tablet in person, but here is a newspaper clipping with a picture of it," Ron handed Andrew the paper then continued, "Unless I'm mistaken the writing is an ancient Mandarin dialect."

"Wait a minute," said Kim her mouth dropping open, "You know ancient dialects too!" Ron smiled

"KP," he said, "you'd be amazed how much these three can teach you in one day."

As Andrew looked at the picture his eyes widened. The headline read

_**Ancient Tablet found in Ruins of Tibetan Monastery.**_

"Grandpa," he said handing the paper to the Elder Caine "Is this tablet what I think it is!" Caine looked at the picture.

"You are right, Grandson," said Caine, "this is one half of the Sing Li map!"

"The Sing Li map?" said Kim looking puzzled again, "what's that?"

"That is a story that starts one thousand years ago," replied the Ancient, "there was a Kung Fu master named Sing Li and he was the first to discover how to forge the chi energy that is inside us and all around us. That is what allows us to take out skills and abilities beyond the mere physical level."

"What does that have to do with a map?" asked Kim as she finished her tea.

"I'm getting to that," replied the Ancient with his trademark twinkle in his eye, "according to the legend Sing Li always wore two manacles that were gifts from his son. Supposedly they each had a large crystal in them that was said to have been found in the heart of a Volcano. As he became a more and more skilled Chi master the crystals stored greater and greater amounts of power." Ron nodded and took up the story.

"When Sing Li realized what had happened to his manacles he also realized that that meant that anyone who wore those manacles would be able to use the power in them for good or for bad. So it is said that he took the manacles and hid them in a cave somewhere in the Himalayas. He carved a map to the location and dividing it into gave it to his most trusted students who were said to have hidden the tablets in opposite ends of the world."

"So," said Kim, "That means that the other half of the map must be found before the Chi-ru can get their hands on it."

"Right," said Ron.

"We already know where the other half of the map is," said Andrew

"Where," said Kim and Ron in unison

"It is right here in this temple," said Andrew that is one of the reasons that this temple's location is kept secret." Ron smacked his forehead.

"Then I was probably stupid to come here."

"No!" said Master Caine quickly, "It was right for you to come here! However we must work quickly. The Chi-ru are not known for their patience." He turned to Andrew.

"Andrew," he said, "You must take Ron and Kim and prepare them to face the Chi-ru!"

"Yes, Grandfather," said Andrew as he stood and bowed with his fist in his hand making the traditional Shaolin salute. He then turned and nodded to Ron who stood and bowed to Master Caine. Then he and Andrew turned and left the room.

Kim jumped up and followed them. Stepping through a panel in the back wall they made there way down a carved stone staircase into a cave at the bottom of the stairs. In the room there were white tapestries adorned wooden shelves that housed many scrolls. In the center of the room were three white books on three pedestals.

"I thought you were going to train." said Kim as Andrew stepped up to one of the white books.

"We are," said Andrew, "but not in this monastery. We're going were the Chi-ru cannot follow."

"Where is that?" asked Kim

Ron smiled and answered,

"We are going to Shambala!"

As he said that Andrew opened one of the books. Light filled the room chasing away the shadows and in a brilliant flash they were gone!"

**_TBC: Please Review_**

**Next: _Shambala_**


End file.
